


Gifts

by Maggiluisa



Series: Bilbo Baggins, Queen of Erebor [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Belladonna is her mother, Bilbo isnt happy, Dain jerk, Dwalin is the father, Dwobbit Bilbo Baggins, Erebor, F/M, Feast, Female Bilbo, Gifts, Half dwarf, Half hobbit, Home at last, Lake Town, Marriage must be consummated, Men of dale - Freeform, One's, Ones, Painting, Portrait, Soul Bond, Soulmates, The Lonely Mountain, Trapped, Wedding Dress, bonded, courting gifts, dragon scales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The council members want him to marry but he will only marry his One, Bilbo Baggins. Will Bilbo accept him after everything his done to her.</p><p>Bilbo is force to accept Thorin. They will marry but will she allow him into her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

Gifts

 

The marriage had to be consummated and witnessed. 

 

Bilbo was furious. 

 

Her marriage to Thorin was supposed to be only in name. 

 

She didn't want him to touch her. 

 

This was all Dain’s idea to see if she backed off. 

 

He had been presenting her with young dwarrows as suitors, his son Thorin Stonehelm was sent for and presented. What did he think she will run off with one them or with his son. 

 

She had made a promise to Thorin. 

 

She was his One, even though she didn't like it, he was hers. 

 

Dain knew she disliked Thorin, she could help but flinch at his touch. Thorin had tried to show his love for his One in public, she had been surprised a few times. He would gently grab her hand or waist, that still startled her. She'd reacted instantly, reaching for her dagger, he would look at her with a sheepish expression and kiss her hand to apologize. The dwarrows that witnessed her seemed to be impressed she could protect herself or outraged she attacked the King. It was never serious, she just been taken by surprise. He stopped after the second time, announcing his presence before touching her.

 

Bilbo played with the courting braid, it became a daily habit. A reminder of his claim over her. She had to go through with this, consummation was the price, a sacrifice she didn't know if she could make. She dreamed of Thorin still, he was on her mind constantly, more so now that she will be his. She didn't like the fact he could disarm her all the time, now worst her in her dreams.

 

She left the library in a hurry, she couldn't focus. She left Ori, apologizing to him. The books all lay untouched, her mind wandered for far too long, a day spent unproductively. She couldn't help him, all she wanted was to break something. Everyone moved out of her way, her legs taking her to the training room. Her face must have given them an impression.

 

They’ve seem that look before on The Kingsguard Dwalin. They knew to move or feel her wrath. There were only a few who dare spar with her. She had her father strength, even if she was smaller than them. 

 

Many thought she will make the perfect Queen. 

 

Others did not want her to be Queen, she was only half dwarf. She had the Durin blood but that could be a lie. 

 

The King had not accepted their daughters, full dwarrowdams. All they needed to do is get rid of the imposter.

The anger festered and gathered within her, overwhelming her heart and mind. 

 

These rooms were given to her as the second gift. 

 

She hated and loved Thorin. 

 

He had made them resemble Bag End, this was what her father had done for her mother. Bungo Baggins had loved Belladonna Took even if she had loved another, waiting for another to come and take her away. 

 

Dwalin had returned but too late. 

 

Her mother married Bungo, he had accepted Bella loved another and will leave him one day. That day had come but in death. Belladonna Baggins had died saving her husband and daughter from the wargs and orcs.

 

The days are becoming long, soon it will be time for her to complete her first gift. 

 

A portrait of Thorin’s family will be the perfect gift. 

 

Too much pain and suffering can not be erased but she hopes the portrait will help ease his pain. 

 

Balin showed her some of the pieces of paintings that survived. With her family's help, she has an adequate description of Thorin’s parents and siblings. 

 

She hasn't had the time to complete it, helping Ori restore the library, her uncle Balin teaching her her future duties as Queen. 

 

Thorin told her she doesn't need to give him a gift. 

 

She told him she was not going too.

 

A small lie. 

 

Tradition must be followed, the dwarrows must be kept happy. Three months will pass too fast, not enough time to complete her work, she needs to divide her time before the wedding.

 

*****

 

Dori had made her wedding attire. A beautiful laced dress covered with pearls and diamonds. A 10 foot train attached to the back. The veil with pearls on the seams. 

 

“Dori, it's beautiful. Nothing I say will do it justice. But”

 

Dori looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“But.”

 

“It's gorgeous. Don't get me wrong. But don't you think it's too much.”

 

She waved her hands all around her.

 

“I'm only going to wear it once. What if I trip walking down the aisle or drop some food or wine, completely ruining it.”

 

“I've been working on this dress since the announcement of your courtship. You are going to be Queen. You must look the part. You won't trip. I'll make sure you don't get anything on it. It will be fine.”

 

Bilbo stopped arguing with him it was a hopeless cause. She let Dori help her get out of the dress. 

 

He put away her gown, it was complete. 

 

Before she headed to her room she went to work on the painting. The portrait was almost complete but it has take too much time. Balin had made sure no one would find it and her, while she worked. The door was always locked, so she wouldn't be disturbed. 

 

The wedding is in a month and she does not have the time to complete it even though it almost finished. 

 

A thought crossed her mind but it took a while to fulfill it. 

 

The second gift took less time than the portrait. The feast was the perfect opportunity to present the King with the gift. Many will be present and she will continue with tradition.

 

*

 

The bath held her relax as much as she could, her stomach felt it knots. The gown was a very striking royal blue, her father and uncle gifted her with it for the feast, along with other elegant clothes. She braided her hair like a crown on her head, her golden curls shined as bright as the sun. Holding the gown, she left her room early, holding the package to her chest. The maid and servants smiled at her as she passed them. 

 

She snuck into the great hall before the guest arrived. She wanted to hide it but their wasn't a good place. One of the servants suggested under the great table, no one would see it and it will be faster to get. With the servants help she placed it under the table, right by her feet but far enough from the others.

 

“Bilbo. What are you doing?” 

 

A familiar voice called out. His deep voice had always managed to make her shiver.

 

“I dropped my dagger your majesty.” 

 

Bilbo answered coldly, she regretted it instantly. 

 

He was trying, she could see that but it was still hard. 

 

The thought of her father Bungo, helped reminded her, a part of her will always be a hobbit and they didn't hold grudges, forgiving easily but she was also a Durin and they were stubborn.

 

Thorin looked at her, he was struck with her beauty. She wore his family colors. They brought out her perfect porcelain skin, his pendant on her neck. Her golden hair in a crown, shining more than gold. 

 

He loved her more then the crown.

 

More than his life. 

 

He staring at her for a long time. 

 

He didn't notice others coming in. 

 

She came towards him and kissed him on the lips. 

 

Feather light kiss, sweet and innocent.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He must have said it out loud. His hand wraps around her waist, brings her closer to him. He kisses her, deepening the kiss. He wanted more of her, her lips tasted of honey. He was intoxicated with her. Bilbo bites his lip than kissed to make it better. 

 

“Your Majesty.”

 

He growled when they were interrupted by someone. The kiss wasn't long enough. He turned to glare at Dain. Who else would it be, his cousin was always in his way.

 

“Save that for the honeymoon Thorin.”

 

Dain looks at Bilbo, she turned away but he could see she was blushing. ‘The girl is playing her part well. She almost had me convinced.’ he thinks. 

 

He couldn't believe his son had not succeed in gaining her attention. She seems hell bent to become Queen. Marrying someone she does not stand or love.

 

Thorin turns to look at Bilbo, still holding her to his chest. Reluctantly he lets her go but not far, grabbing her hand. He leads them silently to sit down. The company giving them looks, Dwalin looks like he wants to hurt him. He pulls out her chair, waiting for her to sit. They sit as they wait for everyone to arrive and start the feast.

 

That was their first kiss. Bilbo can still feel her lips tingle. She wanted them on her again, a fire was lit and it wouldn't leave.

 

Food is placed on the tables and drinks are served. Thorin raises his glass and everyone begins to eat. The feast continues silently as everyone enjoys the food and ale. 

 

“Your Majesty. What did your betrothed give you as the first gift. As is tradition of our people.”

 

Dain looks at them with a smirk.

 

Everyone turned to look at them.

 

“She does not have to give me anything. I've already told her. I as King have declared her my One.” 

 

“It's tradition Thorin. She should give you at least one gift. How can the future Queen not follow our ways.” 

 

Thorin almost got up but Bilbo put a hand on his arm. 

 

“Lord Dain is correct My King. I wished to wait until the end of the feast but since everyone seems inpatient. I have made you a gift, let me just retrieved it.”

 

She moved her chair and grabbed the package. 

 

“Your majesty, I Bilbo Reina daughter of Dwalin of the house of Durin present you with your first gift.” 

 

She placed the box in his lap, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She sits back down with a smile. 

 

Thorin is still surprised, he never thought she would give him anything. She didn't have too but did. He begins to unwrap it slowly. 

 

He holds it out so everyone call see the body armor made out of Dragon scales. 

 

Bilbo has paid some men of Dale to jump in the lake and get all the dragon scales they could find. Since it was summer they agreed, with a heavy price. The second gift for Thorin a full body armor made out of dragon scales. 

 

Everyone gasped, the gift is worthy of a King. Dwarrows murmur and whisper, the future Queen has presented the King a gift as valuable as Mithril.

 

Thorin placed his gift back into the box and rises.

 

“To Bilbo, my One and future Queen of Erebor. Thank you. You did not need to give my anything, your hand alone was enough. Know that I will always seek your council, cherish the time we have and love every argument. For we would not be here without you. You have saved my nephews and I. You have killed my enemy, mocked a dragon and lived. Tried to prevent a war when I was unwell. Mahal has not just bless me but our people as well. To Bilbo, my Queen.”

 

Bilbo knew she was blushing with a vengeance. He just hid her head in Thorin's neck. His arms around her waist kept her steady. He made her feel warm and loved.


End file.
